The Smash Files
by Ruki44
Summary: It's a tornument for all, craziness and chaos is sure to insure,to those who were willing, or foced to fight,a grand prize awaits.But for Young Link,this is more to win then the prize,its to prove to everyone he will not grow up to be like his older self.
1. Chapter 1

Ruki44: Um yea...I've never done a fanfic quite like this before. I usually do anime type ones, or just Legend of Zelda, so bear with me here.

Ruki: coughs

Ruki44: Oh yes, this is my fellow co-hosts, they'll be co-hosting with me. Introduce yourselves why don't you?

Ruki: There you go. I'm Ruki from Digimon Tamers, Rika if you only watch the American version of the show.

Rukia: I'm Rukia, from Bleach! I'm a Soul Reaper and I like bunnies and...

Tetra: Ok! We don't need your life story! I'm Tetra, from Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker.

Hinata: Um, I'm Hinata from Naruto, and I'm a female ninja called a konuchi.

Ruki44: Yup, so there you go, oh and if you get offended by swearing easily, I suggest that you don't read this story, because there is going to be a lot of swearing. Oh! And I don't own nothing!

* * *

The Smash Files

_Enter Young Link! What the Hell Did I Do to Deserve This?_

"Let's keep moving people! No fighting till the actual tournament please…YO, YOU STOP BITING HIM SIR!" yelled one of the chaperone people as a mutated turtle and a plumber started breaking out into a fight.

"What a load of freaks, man, I hate this…" complained a voice next to me. I looked up to see a guy with red hair, a blue band, armor and cape.

"Yea? And who the hell are you man?" I challenged. The guy looked down.

"Roy, and how about you, you little arrogant bastard." He challenged back.

"Link. Remember it, cause I'm gonna own your sorry little ass." I shot back. Roy seemed surprised.

"Link? As from Hyrule?" he asked, totally ignoring my threat/promise.

"Yea, what are you going to make of it?" I challenged him. Maybe if I broke enough rules before this thing started, I wouldn't have to fight in this shitty tournament.

"And you're not emo? Well I would guess not, seeing as you're wearing all white…emo people don't wear white…" Roy mused.

"What makes you think I'm emo man?" I fumed. Roy chuckled.

"Well, took a look yourself. See that bloke over there in all black?" he asked pointing to another blonde.

"Yea, I see him, what of it?" I ask, squinting my eyes.

"That's you, 7 years from now about. Emo as hell, and looks like Goth to boot. You're going to be a real ray of sunshine, though I can't honestly say you are right now, but at least your way better then when you are going to be older man." He said laughing.

"Wow, I'm going to make sure as all of hell not to become that dude." I scoffed. I prefer to be social thank you, much easier to insult people that way.

"Hey, did I hear you correctly? You're emo's man little self?" said a guy with blonde hair and red eyes, with a turban, bandages, and a one piece suit with a red drawing of an eye crying.

"I would prefer if you kept me and that guy out of the same category. And what's your name?" I scoffed looking away.

"Sheik. I'm from Link's time." He said smiling. I eyed him suspiciously.

"When you say Link, I assume you mean that Link, not me." I asked, jerking my head over to my older self.

"Yea. Even though you seem a bit rude, you're way fun to hang around with than that cold fish." Sheik said sighing, giving the emo me another glance.

"A bit rude? He' ruder then all hell, this twerp is! And arrogant to boot!" Roy argued.

"Oh shove it, you prick. You're probably the rudest one here! And come on, who would you rather hang out, the kid or the older one." Sheik argued back.

"The kid…" Roy sighed in defeat.

"There you go."

"Yea, anyways, why did I become such an emo? You know Sheik?" I asked, looking up towards the older boy. Sheik looked thoughtful.

"Hm, I think it was a bit after the time when I told him Hyrule fell into disarray after he fell asleep in the Sacred Realm for 7 years. He got awfully depressed about that." Sheik replied, nodding his head.

"You told him that! That had to be the stupidest move in all of history!" Roy replied aghast.

"So I blamed it on myself?" I asked, attempting to get this straight.

"Hm, probably. That would explain why you keep saying, 'It's all my fault…' over and over again, man you're like a broken record. One time I accidentally knocked you out to make you shut up…" Sheik said thoughtfully.

"Accidentally…" I said skeptically. Sheik just shrugged.

"You would too if you kept hearing it hours on end, really, you really have to learn to shut up when you grow up…" Sheik said shaking his head.

"When he gets older? How about now?" Roy grumbled.

"Sheik, Roy, and Young Link, since you guys are getting all chummy, why don't you guys bunk together for the tournament?" said one of the proctors, coming up from behind us.

"What! Me, bunk with that little creep!" Roy yelled, pissed off as hell.

"Me? Bunk with them! That guy 'accidentally' knocks me out when I'm older, and he's just a jackass!" I said waving my hands frantically.

"These guys won't shut up! And he grows up to be an emo, and he's a prick!" Sheik whines.

"Would you rather be roomed with Link, Samus, or Captain Falcon?" the proctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Sheik's and Roy's face color drained.

"You know, on second thought, we're fine, right guys?" Roy said very quickly.

"Right, isn't Roy right Link?" Sheik asked, giving me a withering look that said yes or I was about to die.

"Yea…we're all good." I muttered. The proctor smirked.

"Good, glad we could work things out." He said, walking away. Roy and Sheik sighed a breath of relief.

"Man, that was close…" Roy said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"What was?" I questioned, still feeling a bit lost.

"Samus is an alcoholic lesbian and Captain Falcon…well…let's just not go there ok?" Sheik said shivering.

"You got something against lesbians?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I got something against alcoholics." Sheik replied smoothly.

"And dirty old men…" Roy muttered.

"I'm assuming that you are talking about this Captain Falcon person…" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said, let's just not go there. Since this is going to take awhile, might as go and check out what kind of living area we're gonna share." Sheik muttered, quickly changing the topic.

"Yea, let's see here…oh god no…" Roy said, quickly going along with him, but his fate whitened when he looked at the addresses we were supposed to go to. Sheik groaned.

"Now what?" he moaned.

"We have to live with…morning people…" Roy said in a deathly whisper. Even my face paled with that.

"Oh goddesses no…" Sheik and I said at the same time.

* * *

Ruki44: So, um , review...yea 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruki44: Well despite not getting that many reviews, I decided to stick it out seeing as this story is fun to write. Not only that it's getting me pysched for Brawl which is coming out the 3rd of December...now to get a Wii...need a way to get quick cash...

Ruki: You could sue...

Hinata: Ruki!

Tetra: Yea Ruki, not everyone is sue crazy you know. What you need to do is go find a temple and sell the artifacts in there to a muesum!

Rukia: No way! That's violationg scared areas...um Ruki44 what are you doing?

Ruki44: Looking at the newspaper, why?

Ruki: Your gonna get a job?

Ruki44: Maybe later, right now its so hectic...

Hinata: Oh...then what are you reading?

Ruki44: The comics...

Rukia: You should grow up!

Ruki44: NEVER!!!!!!! TO NEVER EVER LAND!

Ruki: YOU HATE THAT MOVIE!

Hinata: She hates Peter Pan?

Tetra: She hates all Disney movies, she hates how the girl are in distress and its always the guy that rescues them. She hates how Disney makes the woman unable to look after themselves.

Rukia: Yet she loves Legend of Zelda series...

Tetra: DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME AND MY ANCESTORS TO THOSE SLUTS!

Rukia: Omg, PMS...

Ruki44: Um...yea...we should get started, people are getting mad. Right I don't own nothing.

* * *

_Ganondorf Barbie Girl_

Me, Sheik, and Roy quickly moved in to our new apartment. It was a nice one, not counting we had to live by freaks who gladly get up at 5 in the morning for the fun of it.

We each had our own little room. My room was like the inside of my house at the Kokiri Forest, so that was nice, though it made me feel a little homesick. Roy's looked like it was a room from a palace, it was a real nice room by most standards, but too fancy for my liking personally. Sheik's was just weird. It was like the likeness of shadows surrounding a person. It was really cool now that I really think about it.

We ate dinner and Sheik had hot chocolate. Did I mention it was at least 90 degrees out? Who the hell has hot chocolate in the middle of summer?! Summer is the time for lemonade and iced tea, not hot chocolate! Soon after we went to bed. We were soon awakened at 6 in the morning by them morning freaks, they scolded us for 'sleeping in', the freaks. Sleeping in is to 10 at least, 9 if your stretching it, not freaking 6 in the morning! Anyways, that's where I'm going to pick up.

"Dude, do you have a freaking addiction to chocolate?" Roy asked sweatdropping as Sheik downed a rather large helping of hot chocolate.

"Even more so, you do realize the temperature is like 95 today right? You should be drinking lemonade, or iced tea, or something!" I added in. Sheik swallowed the hot liquid before answering us.

"For both of your questions, the answer is yes. Though for the most part I can control my chocolate cravings, hot chocolate is the one thing I can't resist. It's my weak point if you will." Sheik explained before he took yet another sip from his hot chocolate, leaving me and Roy gaping at him, our mouths hanging open as if our jaws weren't connected to our faces. After finally finishing his hot chocolate, Sheik stood up and stretched.

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but there is no way in hell I'm staying around this joint surrounded by a bunch of early birds who wake up their neighbors at 6 in the morning because there are 'sleeping in'." Sheik said, using the little coma things around 'sleeping in'. And with that he walked out the door. Roy and me looked at each other with panicked looks, then sprinted after him. We didn't want to be stuck in this nightmarish hell if we could help it.

"So you ladies decided to come? Excellent, let's go see who's watching!" Sheik said, grinning with glee, his back leaning against the wall. He was apparently waiting for us. I raised my eyebrow.

"Who's watching?" I questioned him. Roy had this stupid triumphant look all over his face.

"Dumbass! Spectators, you know, to watch us brawl it out?" he mocked, flicking me on the forehead. I scowled at him, and grabbed his finger.

"Never do that again, unless you want your finger broken that is." I growled. Sheik laughed as Roy whimpered.

"Geez Roy, you just got owned by Link." Sheik said with a laugh. At the exact time Sheik had said that, there was this older girl, about Roy and Sheik's age walking past. Upon my name, she stopped in mid-step and turned around abruptly, her eyes I swear were literally on fire!

"You bastard!" she yelled, slapping me on the face. Ow much anybody?

"What the hell was that for?! Crazy old hag!" I yelled at the lady who just abused my face. She looked awfully familiar but I was to busy hurting to really pay attention.

"What do you mean what was that for, you know damn well what!" the girl yelled back at me. Sheik decided to step in.

"Uh Malon…that's not the emo one, he's wearing white, or are you color blind?" Sheik said with a sweatdrop.

"What do you mean he's not the emo one, I mean just look at him…" Malon ranted on Sheik, the turning to me and then just stared with a dumbstruck look on her face. "Well, um, oops?" she said a bit nervously scratching the back of her head.

"I think I deserve more then an apology then oops." I said sulking, rubbing the place where she slapped me.

"Your right, sorry. When I heard Link, I thought that…you were someone else. You look a lot like him you know…" she trailed off.

"That's because he's Emo Man's little self. They both need an attitude adjustment, but this one is a lot better off then Emo Link." Roy said helpfully. Malon's eyes widened.

"You're little Grasshopper! No wonder you looked so familiar! Do you remember me? From your time I mean." Malon said excitedly. I raked my brain. Malon…Malon…let's see here, no, but I couldn't tell her that, least I get slapped again. I studied her clothes. Farmhand, think farm…Lon Lon Ranch!

"You work at Lon Lon Ranch right?" I asked tentatively. Malon beamed.

"That's me! And you're the one who brought back my dad, the lazy bum he was, from the castle." Malon said grinning. Then a devilish smirk crossed her face.

"Say, did you meet Princess Zelda?" she asked. I blinked.

"Yea." I replied instantly.

"And what do you think of her?" she pressed.

"She was cute. And smart." I replied instantly once again. Malon nodded, still smirking. I thought for a sec. "Hey, shouldn't she be here anyways? I mean, she was totally kick ass, I figured she would be in the tournament. I think it would be mean that they didn't include her just because she was a princess!" I said sulking. Malon seemed to be holding in giggles and Sheik was throwing her dirty glares.

"Not everybody is here yet Link. So you may see her a bit later. We came a bit early." Sheik said, his evil glare still going. That confused me.

"I thought the deadline was yesterday to get here by." I said confused.

"Nah, it's Sunday, so we have a few more days to do nothing before this thing kicks off." Roy explained.

"So I got this early here for nothing!" I fumed. Roy laughed.

"It wasn't for naught. You got to choose whom you want on your team. You see, we're divided up into groups of three and we get to pick our teams see? That's how they do the preliminaries. The teams who win will go onto the finals and that's where you're separated. The last person standing is the winner." Roy explained. Sheik, Malon, and me just stared at him.

"And how did you know that?" Sheik demanded. Roy sweatdropped.

"It was in the Manuel." He explained. We all gasped.

"You actually read the Manuel?!" Malon cried out in horror.

"Yea, why?" Roy asked, obviously confused.

"Nobody reads the Manuel, reading the Manuel is for yellow bellies!" I said aghast. Roy just scoffed.

"Aw come on, you really don't believe that!" he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm with Roy on this one!" said another voice. We all turned around to see a young guy, with blue hair, a blue cape, a light blue shirt, blue shorts, and boots. He was eyeing Roy with adoration. Roy's eye started twitching.

"You're here too Marth?" he said, aghast in his voice. Marth winked at him.

"Of course, not only that I'm fighting! Say, by the way, wanna be on the same team as me?" Marth asked innocently. Roy laughed nervously.

"Ah, can't Marth. Sheik and Link are on my team." He said sounding quite relieved. Marth raised an eyebrow.

"You're on the team with the emo?" he questioned. My eye twitched.

"Who are you calling emo, you bastard?" I asked between clenched teeth. Marth looked down, confused.

"And who are you?" he asked after a minute of staring. I was about to explode. Sheik held me back from kicking this prick's ass to outer space.

"He's Link, Young Link. He's not emo, as you can see by his white attire, but he does need an attitude adjustment. Anyways, we were about to go now. C'mon Malon. We'll leave you two alone." Sheik said laughing nervously. And with that he dragged me away from kicking the guy's ass. When we were far enough away, Malon and Sheik looked at each before bursting out laughing.

"You know, what we did back there was mean…" Malon said between laughs, wiping away some tears from her eyes. Sheik after a few seconds of trying to regain control was able to speak.

"I know." Sheik said finally. Then he smiled brightly at the two of us. "Come on, let's go get something to eat." He said, jerking his head toward a fried dough stand. I looked at him amused.

"What, no chocolate?" I asked, slightly innocently. I was rewarded for my smart remark with a hit on the head.

"Chocolate may be the nectar of the goddesses, but fried dough is like a bite of sunshine." Sheik said licking his lips, starring at the fried dough hungrily. I sighed.

"Dude, I think you have more then a chocolate addiction. Your like a woman's whose pregnant with candy cravings or is having PMS man." I said, rolling my eyes. In Hyrule Town I ran to this real moody girl standing in front a candy store whose was sulking that she couldn't have any candy. When I commented it wasn't the end of the world, she totally flipped out on me. Sheik wasn't quite acting moody and stuff, but he was certainly having the creepy candy cravings.

"Shut up!" he said scowling. Malon seemed to find the whole thing a bit funny.

"Linky poo! Where are you?!" came a voice from the crowd. I visibly whitened. I knew that voice; it was that crazy fish lady, Ruto! She was insistent on trying to marry me! I quickly ran and hid behind Malon and Sheik who were buying fried dough.

"Hide me." I whimpered. Sheik looked down confused.

"What?" he asked, adding to much powder on his food.

"From who?" Malon asked looking around.

"Ruto! I just heard her voice." I whimpered. Malon just chuckled.

"Oh her. She don't bite, so don't worry." She said laughing a bit.

"Your not the one she's insisted on marrying." I grumbled. Both Sheik and Malon starred at me.

"Say what?!" they both cried out at the same time. Just then, the crazed fan girl herself appeared.

"Sheik, Malon! Hey! So you guys are here too? Are you two fighting?" Ruto asked brightly.

"No." Malon said simply, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yup." Sheik said shrugging his shoulders too. Ruto smiled at him.

"Figured you would, Mr. Ninja. So, anyways, I'm looking for Link, have you seen him?" she asked curiously.

"Which one?" Malon asked before Sheik elbowed her in the ribs.

"Which one, what do you mean which one?" Ruto asked, clearly confused.

"What she means, are you looking for the emo one?" Sheik said, giving Malon a quick dirty glare. Ruto rolled her eyes.

"Of course, he's so hot! Don't worry you guys, I'll make him live and cheerful once again with my love!" Ruto exclaimed dreamily.

"Yea, you go do that. And to answer your question, I don't know where he is. Try looking for black." Sheik said shaking his head.

"Good idea! Oh by the way, I don't think Ganondorf will be much of a threat here." Ruto said idly.

"What, that…." Sheik said, starting to swear, using all possible insults that came to mind. "bastard is here, in this fight?!" he said finished. Ruto inched away from him.

"Yea, what did you expect? Anyways, he's acting…odd, like Link." Ruto said, shivering a bit.

"You mean he's acting like an emo?" Malon said nibbling on her fried dough idly. Ruto shook her head.

"No, he's acting like…well do you know that song, Barbie World?" Ruto asked all of a sudden. Both Sheik and Malon shivered.

"Yes." They admitted.

"He's acting like that." She said, sighing a bit. Malon's eyes widened and Sheik's eye started to twitch.

"Oh goddesses…" Sheik moaned.

"I'm gonna need psychology now…" Malon said, shaking out of her ravine.

"Yea, have fun with that. Well, I'm off." Ruto said, and finally she was gone.

"Well that was interesting." I said sighing, as I watched her disappear into the crowd. "By the way, what did she mean by that whole thing with Ganon?" I asked, looking up at Sheik. Sheik and Malon looked at each then at me. Sheik then knelt down in front of me.

"It's best you don't know. You'll find out as it is when he fights, but till then, we would like you to keep your innocence, ok?" Sheik said solemnly. I sweatdropped.

"That disturbing?" I asked sighing.

"You have no idea." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

Tetra: Dude, you have a twisted and warped mind. 

Ruki: You just figured that out now?

Tetra: No, I was just reminding her?

Hinata: Why was Sheik giving the evil glare to Malon?

Ruki44:** thrusts Ocarina of Time into Hinata's hands** play this and find out.

Hinata: Um ok...

Tetra: Why didn't you just tell her?

Ruki44: Ocarina of Time is a great game!

Ruki: Despite the fact your stuck in the water temple becuase you have no directional sense whatsoever?

Ruki44: Shut it! Water temples are the hardest, everyone knows that!

Rukia: What makes you say that?

Ruki: It's an excuse.

Ruki44: Oh yea, you try beating the water temple then!

Ruki: I will! Bet I'll have it in a day!

Ruki44: Bring it!

Rukia: Um ok then...well review people...


End file.
